


Losing Control

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: 2019 Bingober [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Eventual relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri finds some very nice photos of Victor and things get a little out of hand.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2019 Bingober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> I saved the best for last! (Or at least this is my favorite..) 
> 
> Prompt: Coming Untouched

Yuuri sighs and leans back against his pillows. Minako was especially grueling today during practice and he’s happy to finally sink into his bed. He scrolls through his social media accounts for awhile before he stops when a picture of Victor Nikiforov from an underwear ad appears on his feed. In the photo, Victor is naked besides the tight black boxer briefs he’s wearing and Yuuri’s pretty sure someone sprayed water on his perfect abs. He’s leaning against a wall, a bit of silver blocking his left eye while his right seems to look straight through Yuuri. Like he knows. Which is ridiculous. 

After admiring the photo for awhile, Yuuri closes the app out, deciding he’s probably done enough for tonight. Exhaustion overtakes him again and then he’s asleep before he knows it. 

The next night, his restraint isn’t as strong. Yuuri continues to stare at the photo for much longer than he planned to. The longer he stares though, the more his feelings grow. At first it’s a fascination, but then it slowly turns to desire and want. It gets worse when he finds the entire photo shoot after a quick search online. Now he has 8 photos of a semi-naked Victor staring back at him, and he can feel himself hardening as he scrolls through each photo. He begins imagining himself as an invisible partner to Victor in the pictures. What it’d feel like to lean against his strong body or to have Victor hovering just above him. His hips stutter up.  _ Oh.  _ He’s straining against his own briefs now. He scrolls again and in the next photo Victor’s smirking while appearing to just have gotten out of the shower. He has a towel in one hand, raised to dry his dripping hair, and he’s sitting on the edge of a tub, legs slightly spread. Oh how Yuuri wishes he was in that bathroom. Running his hands up Victor’s wet chest, up around his neck, and feeling his hair drip onto him. Then he’d lean forward and they’d kiss passionately. Victor’s hands would grasp his hips, pulling him closer, their bodies moving in-sync until finally reaching their release. He can almost feel the grip at his waist and the panting near his face when they break apart for air. It’s then when he realizes he’s been canting his hips into nothing and his underwear is sticky and wet. Embarrassment floods him as he realizes he definitely just came by staring at photos of Victor and imagining doing totally dirty things with him. 

Quickly, he closes everything out and hides his phone in a drawer. He changes his underwear and then crawls back into bed, his cheeks still faintly red from his earlier embarrassment. 

*** 

“Yuuri!! What’s this?” Victor sings as he pulls out another stack of photos of himself from Yuuri’s desk. 

Yuuri glances over and sees the large magazine logo from one of his favorite underwear shoots. “Ah! Not that one!” he exclaims, lunging forward as memories overtake him from  _ that night _ . 

He manages to grab the magazine and flings it across the room. “We don’t have to look at that one,” he says. 

Frowning, Victor says, “Did you not like it? I thought that was a good shoot.” 

“Ah, no, I liked it. Um,” Yuuri replies, feeling himself turn red. 

Victor’s face lights up again as realization seems to dawn on him. “Oh! You  _ liked _ it, hmm? What did you imagine?” 

“I think I hear my mom calling for dinner!” Yuuri says instead and darts out of the room. 

*** 

“It was this,” Yuuri says, moving to sit in Victor’s lap. “You were on the edge of a tub like this, and I imagined myself with you like this.” 

This time after Yuuri comes, he just asks for round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following me on my quick bingo journey...I hope the stories were fun!


End file.
